bandaifandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Climax Heroes Fourze
Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes Fourze (仮面ライダー クライマックスヒーローズ フォーゼ Kamen Raidā Kuraimakkusu Hīrōzu Fōze) is a video game released on both the PlayStation Portable and Wii on December 1, 2011. These versions of the games introduce Kamen Rider Fourze of Kamen Rider Fourze as a playable character, as well as the Showa Era Kamen Riders to commemorate the 40th anniversary. Some new gameplay options will also be added such as tag-team battle. Auto Vajin does not return as playable, but only as Faiz's Striker and WCAX does appear in the game instead of Dark Decade who was appeared in original Climax Heroes and Climax Heroes W. A number of characters also have their sound effects improved from the previous installments of the series. Ragnarok Mode returns as Heroes Mode and has new stages and monsters. Game Modes Heroes Mode In this mode you will able to complete each Riders stories. Arcade Mode In this mode you can select your favorite Rider and fight against VS Cpu Mode In this mode you can select your favorite Rider and fight the Cpu 2P Mode In this mode you can select your favorite Rider and fight against your friend Practice Mode In this mode you can select your favorite Rider and learn the combos Tutorial Mode In this mode you will use Fourze and learn the basic moves Gallery Mode In this mode you can see your unlockables that you've obtained Option You can change the settings on the game New Characters In addition to all of the playable characters from the original Kamen Rider Climax Heroes, Kamen Rider Climax Heroes W, and Kamen Rider Climax Heroes OOO, these characters can be used in Climax Heroes Fourze. *Kamen Rider Fourze Base States (Switches № 1-20) **Elek States (Elek Switch/№ 10) **Fire States (Fire Switch/№ 20) *Kamen Rider 1 *Kamen Rider 2 *Kamen Rider V3 (Riderman as his striker) *Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Black RX (Bio and Robo Rider forms available) *Shadow Moon *Kamen Rider Birth (As Goto and as Date with different battle-styles and finishers) **Birth Day (finisher for Goto) *Kamen Rider Proto Birth (Birth's Partner only, Date (If Goto is Birth) and Goto (If Date is Birth)) *Kamen Rider Ibuki *Kamen Rider New Den-O New Playable Forms Along with new Riders some new forms will be playable. *Kamen Rider OOO Shauta Combo/Combo variations *Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo/Combo variations *Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo *Kamen Rider OOO Burakawani Combo (can only choose Tatoba or Tajadol as the form starter and the finisher) *Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Combo (Purple Eyes) Cannot use if you select the Tag mode. New Finishers Some old "incomplete" Riders will be given cutscene finishers *Kamen Rider Faiz - Crimson Smash *Kamen Rider G3-X - GX Launcher Perfect Marksmanship *Kamen Rider Kaixa - Gold Smash *Kamen Rider Garren - Burning Divide *Kamen Rider Gatack - Rider Kick *Kamen Rider KickHopper - Rider Jump>>>Rider Kick *Kamen Rider PunchHopper - Rider Jump>>>Rider Punch *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto - Rider Kick *Kamen Rider Nega Den-O - Nega Wild Shot (with Nega Den Liner as his striker) Stages *Smart Brain Headquarters (Day) *Parking Lot *Cave (Day) *Church *Industrial Complex *Bridge (Dawn) *Beach *Helipad (Day) *Helipad (Night) *Fuuto *Cave (Night) *Smart Brain Headquarters (Night) Category:Video games Category:Kamen Rider